Steven Universe: The Final Chapter
by SabretoothSasquatch
Summary: The final chapter to Steven's adventure's. Will he and the gems save the day for the last time? Or will they fail and perish?
1. Chapter 1: Steven's Birthday

_Chapter 1: Steven's Birthday_

The sun arose above the beloved Beach City, Sadie and Lars opened up the Big Donut, ready to face the day head-on. Greg sleeps peacefully in his van, a honk is heard which soon wakes him up, he opens the doors to see 2 cars have pulled up to the car wash. Greg, filled with joy and excitement, runs out of the van and opens up the car wash. Steven Quartz Universe lays in his bed, fast asleep, the Crystal Gems are sitting around waiting for him to wake up, they have a big surprise for him. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot arrive at the temple via Warp Pad. "Is Steven awake yet? I'm excited to celebrate!" Lapis said as she and Peridot arrived. "I know! I can show him my one gem band! Now fully practiced." Peridot replied. Garnet and Amethyst greeted the guests as Pearl pulled a cake out of the oven. All 5 Gems began to decorate the cake, written on the cake was "Happy 15th Birthday Steven!" Steven slowly began to wake up, the Gems soon surrounded him. His eyes fully opened and he screamed in fear not knowing all 5 of the Gems would be there watching him. "Lapis! Peridot! What are you guys doing here?" "The Crystal Gems invited us here to celebrate your human ritual of birthday's" Lapis said. "The others wanted me here because I finally perfected my one gem metal band!" Peridot said in excitement. Pearl looked at her and shrugged, "Steven, go get freshened up! We have a surprise for you!" Pearl said.

Steven took a shower, and brushed his teeth, he looked in the mirror and smiled. "Today is gonna be the best day ever!" Garnet looked out the window, up towards the sky, she was being more silent than usual. As Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst sat around talking amongst themselves, Pearl walked over to Garnet. "Garnet, you've been quieter than you normally are, is everything alright?" Garnet looked at Pearl and nodded, "Yes, I am alright, I'm just overwhelmed that Steven is 15 now, he's not a child that needs protecting anymore. He has mastered bubbling, his Shield, his protective bubble, his floating abilities, and fusion too!" Garnet said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Pearl hugged Garnet, "I know, he has come a long way and I'm so proud of him, and Rose would be too if she were here" They both looked up to the portrait of Rose they had in the house, and another tear rolled down Garnet's face. She wiped it away as Steven came out of the bathroom. Peridot had all her instruments at the ready, Lapis took the tambourine and they all sang happy birthday.

After Steven ate a slice of cake, and Amethyst ate the rest of the cake, they all headed to Funland. To Steven's surprise Connie and Greg were there waiting for them to arrive. Connie ran up to Steven giving him a big hug. "Happy Birthday Steven!" Steven laughed and hugged her. Greg pushed her out of the way, "Just like last year, he was my best friend first Connie." Steven looked at Greg. "Dad, you didn't bring any of the stuff?" "Nah, you're 15 now, you don't need that childish stuff anymore," Steven hugged his dad, "What do you think it would be like if mom was here?" "Well, your mother would've probably been babying you, even today, she was really fascinated by babies and you're hers. She probably would be crying too." The 2 chuckled and walked down to the Big Donut with Connie, the Gems stayed in Funland. Amethyst and Lapis went on the Thunderbird rollercoaster as Peridot watched them in jealousy. Pearl chuckled at Peridot's jealousy. Garnet continued staring at the sky like at the temple. Pearl turned to look at Garnet and chose to say nothing. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in 5 minutes" Garnet said. "Oh okay Garnet" Pearl said with a tone of concern.

Garnet began walking along the beach, she wandered to the location they were at when The Red Eye arrived on Earth, she smiled and continued on. She headed towards the temple and stood on the beach, some of the damage from Jasper and Peridot's ship remained, but nothing major, Garnet looked towards the ocean. Suddenly she had a flashback of Jasper charging her and poofing her with the Gem Destabilizer. Garnet fell over in fear, the flashback was over, she was okay. Garnet sighed, "What are we going to do?" She said to herself. "There's nothing we can do" "We can't just stand around and let nothing happen! They're coming!" "We'll be fine, we shouldn't stress the others out with this" "We have to protect them all! They're going to hurt us all!" suddenly Garnet unfused! Ruby and Sapphire sat there in tears. "I have to protect you and everyone else" Ruby said. "I know you want to, but there isn't much you can do Ruby." "The least we can do is tell Pearl! She has to know" Ruby said. Sapphire nodded and the 2 fused back into Garnet. Garnet fixed her visor and headed back to Funland, upon arrival Pearl walked up to Garnet, Steven and the others were off playing the boardwalk games. "Garnet, you're back! You seem a bit uneasy, are you alright?" "Pearl, there's something we must tell you, and you can't tell the others" "What is it Garnet?" Garnet leaned over to Pearl and whispered into her ear. "What!? No, this can't be" "I'm afraid it's happening, so you and I must go back to the temple and prepare." Pearl nodded and the 2 headed off to the temple.

They arrived at the temple and headed into the Bubble Room. They grabbed a certain bubble and headed out, they exited the temple and house to pop the bubble. They put it down, "You ready Pearl?" "You know I am." The 2 popped the bubble and stood back, weapons at the ready. The gem sat there for a bit, but then it finally began to form, the gem landed on the ground doing the superhero landing. She took a deep breath, "Garnet? Pearl? What's going on? What happened?" The two gems looked at her, "Bismuth, we need your help" Garnet said. "You can forget it, that gem Steven wouldn't let me help you all, I wanted to bring the war to homeworld, I wanted to free us!" Bismuth ranted. Pearl and Garnet began explaining the situation. Bismuth's look went from casual to very shocked in an instant. "How do you know?" she asked, Garnet looked at her. "I don't, but it's one of the options I see with my future vision, and it's the most viable one" Garnet said, Pearl looked at Bismuth, "After you were poofed by Steven many things happened, the Ruby squad returned looking for Jasper, but Jasper became corrupted, long story short, the Ruby squad is now floating around in the solar system." "Man, the Crystal Gems are seriously one tough crew! We can't be beat! But surely they'll be looking for the Rubies" Bismuth said. "At most they'd sent a Quartz platoon to search for them, Jaspers, Amethysts, and other types of Quartz soldiers" Pearl replied. The 3 looked up to the sky, "Will we need weapons?" Bismuth asked, Garnet chuckled a bit "Probably."


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

Bismuth went off to her forge to create more weapons for the incoming attack. The Gems had little time to prepare, so they had to get cracking. "Garnet, Jasper and Peridot's ship wasn't affected by Opal's bow or the Light Cannons, what should we do?" Pearl asked. Garnet looked at Pearl, "We wait, and when it happens we do what we always do," Pearl nodded. Steven and the others soon arrived at the temple, "Hey guys, we're back!" "Steven! Did you enjoy Funland?" Pearl asked. "Yeah! My dad went on the Thunderbird and he barfed everywhere!" Connie stood next to Steven, "It was pretty gross" She added. A flash came from the temple, and Steven looked toward the temple in confusion. "Someone used the warp pad? But only we can use the warp pad…" Steven said. Bismuth walked out of the temple towards the gems. "BISMUTH!?" Steven yelled in shock. Amethyst's jaw dropped and she ran up to hug Bismuth. "Yo! Big B! You're back!" "Hehe, yeah, Garnet and Pearl thought it'd be best if I came back, and we came to an agreement, I won't shatter anyone without permission" "It's great that you're back!" Steven looked at her with discomfort. Connie, Lapis, and Peridot stood off to the side not wishing to intervene. Lapis leaned over to Peridot, "Did you know there was another Crystal Gem?" she whispered. Peridot shrugged, "It'll be good to have a Bismuth on the team." Bismuth walked over to Steven and reached out her hand, "Steven, I wanted to apologize for the trouble I caused you before, I hope we can restart and make amends" she said. Steven looked at her hand, and shook it, "Thanks Bismuth."

Bismuth gets pulled off to the side by Garnet and Pearl, Bismuth nodded and headed off to her forge. Steven walked over to Garnet and Pearl, "Guys? What's going on? You two have been acting stranger than usual…" he said with a concerned look on his face. Garnet knelt down in front of Steven, she took off her visor and looked at him. "Steven, you're 15 now, and I'm sure you can understand, there is something that is happening that we aren't ready to tell you yet, it's not that we don't trust you, it's that we are afraid of it affecting you very badly, very emotionally. We can't have that happening because we need you and your powers Steven, we need to be sure you'd be okay during this situation, all we want is for you to be okay, so please understand Steven, once we feel ready, we will tell you" Garnet said with tears slightly forming in her eyes. Steven's eyes began swelling with tears slightly too, he nodded and hugged Garnet. Pearl whispered to Garnet, and Garnet nodded, "Steven, we'd like you to try something, but first we need everyone in the bubble room," Steven nodded and everyone headed to the bubble room.

Garnet got a bubble, and handed it to Steven. "Don't pop it just yet" Garnet said. Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other and nodded, they then fused into Opal. Opal stretched her arms and whipped her bow out. "Connie, be ready to fuse with Steven after he does it," Connie nodded and got closer to Steven. Bismuth shapeshifted her hands into hammers and clashed them together, "Come on Steven, bring it! I'm ready to fight whatever this is!" Lapis stood there unfazed by what is happening, while Peridot hid behind her. "You two should fuse, it's probably best" Garnet said to Lapis and Peridot. "I'm not ready to fuse again…" Lapis said, "I'm still not prepared for fusion either" Peridot replied. "Suit yourselves then" Garnet said, "Steven, do it!" Steven popped the bubble and the gem fell to the ground, Opal charged her bow, Garnet summoned her Gauntlets, Bismuth clashed her hammers once more, and suddenly the gem began to form. Steven licked his hand and once the monster formed he put his hand against the gem. Suddenly the gem began to change, the corrupted gem became uncorrupted! It mumbled a bit, Steven and Connie fused immediately forming Stevonnie. The gem stood up and looked around, "Wha… Where am I?" she turned and looked at Lapis and Peridot. "LAPIS!" she yelled, Lapis looked on in fear, "Jasper…" she said quietly. Jasper looked around, and then looked at her hands, she chuckled, "Was the mighty Rose Quartz so desperate of something she needed my help? I'll never join you Rose! NEVER!" Stevonnie took a step forward, "Jasper, we don't want to hurt you." Bismuth clashed her hammers again, "I ain't afraid to shatter her."

Garnet walked over to Jasper, "Fusions, the lot of you are fusions… Typical Crystal Gems…" "Jasper, we need your help, and you either help us or face a possible shattering. You and Peridot failed the mission to check up on the Cluster. Before you and Lapis unfused Yellow Diamond sent a group of Ruby's to see what happened, we sent them into space without a ship after your corruption. I see that Yellow Diamond is gonna send a huge squad of Quartz soldiers, hundreds of Jasper's, Amethyst's, and many other Quartz's." "You Crystal Gems are truly a pest, you know that? What makes you think I'd help? I can just find one of those monsters and fuse with it and take you all down, starting with Peridot!" Stevonnie stepped even closer to her, "Would you really risk the corruption again? Miss 'I won't let this planet ruin me'?" "You bring that up again and I'll tear you apart limb from limb." Bismuth chuckled, "You know I could shatter or crack you easily, right? And I won't hesitate to do so" "You don't scare me you stupid hunk of metal!" Bismuth steps forward angrily, but Stevonnie stops her "She's not worth it Bismuth"

"I'll fuse with you if you agree to help…" Lapis said quietly. Jasper looked at Lapis and chuckled. "Fine, I'll help you… Only if Peridot fuses with us!" Peridot looked at Jasper, then turned to Lapis. Lapis nodded and Peridot spoke up, "F-fine…" Jasper smiled, "Good." Garnet walked over to Jasper and shook her hand, "The Ruby's really admired you, I'm sure you'd agree with me when I say we should go get the Ruby's for help," Jasper nodded, "I may be tough, but there are Jasper's way stronger than I am, we'll need as many fighters as possible." "Garnet, remember we destroyed the spaceship?" Pearl said. "We can just build another one, we're both expert builders" Peridot added. Garnet nodded, "Yes, you two get building, we're gonna need it as soon as possible." Bismuth walked off to the warp pad and warped off the her forge. Stevonnie unfused, Steven and Connie looked at each other, sighed, and hugged each other. "You gonna be okay? This is gonna be the biggest thing we've ever faced" said Steven, "Yeah, if I'm with you and the gems then I'm sure we can do it!" Steven nodded and the 2 headed off to the barn with Pearl and Peridot.


End file.
